Diamonds and Cherries
by DrippingPen
Summary: Songfic. "On nights like this I want to kiss the gun/put a cherry on my head and say thank you and good bye" A certain Endless wants to cheer up the Doctor. Involves butterflies.


**Diamonds and Cherries**

**Song: **Diamanter & Kirsebær (Diamonds & Cherries) by John Olav Nilsen & Gjengen

**Characters:** 10th Doctor & Delirium

**Warnings: **Slight suicidal thoughts?

**Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belong to their respective owners. As do a few things you don't recognize.

**A/U:** I realize that this song would probably fit Nine better than Ten, but I have no grasp of how to write Nine. I've only watched a few episodes with him. Oh and yeah: The song is originally Norwegian, so I had to translate it. Best I could do ^^" **HONESTLY, PEOPLE: I love _all_ of you for favouriting and so on, but _please, do leave some reviews as well._ Reviews are the best an author can get. Tell me what you liked, what you didn't like, what I can improve. Tell me it's great, tell me it's horrible, point out typos and mistakes. I'll love you _even more_ if you do that. Thank you!**

* * *

_On nights like this I want to kiss the gun_

_put a cherry on my head and say thank you and good bye_

_and I open the door with a bang_

_that takes me over the bridge and through a mountain_

It was getting to him. The loneliness. He looked down. It wouldn't matter if he jumped, he'd just come back. Admittingly, he could jump again and again, until he used up his lives, but he'd come out new, with all the memories, and perhaps without the want to end it, and he couldn't bear that right now. Besides, the TARDIS would be left alone.

He looked back, at the blue box standing a few paces behind him. She was humming, a comforting sound. For some reason that made him angry. He didn't want comfort right now. He wanted solitude. But at the same time, he needed someone. So he strode up, away from the edge, at threw open the door.

"Oh, shush," he said when she hummed approvingly. "Like I'd ever leave you. Come on, old girl, we have places to see, times to be."

_And on the top_

_say good night to your body_

_Give yourself to the wind_

_and let the legend live so_

A girl was left at the edge of that cliff. Her hair kept changing, and butterflies flattered around her. She held a thread in one hand, the other end of which was festet to a fish, floating in the air above her. She was looking at a blue box.

"See that?" she told seemingly no one in particular. "I told you. It dissapears, and then comes back again at a new place."

"Why do you follow him?"

"I wish I could cheer him up. With butterflies. I make nice butterflies." And she made another one. There came a wheezing noise from the box, and it dissapeared. "He'll come back," said Delirium. "You'll see. He'll come back, and I'll make him nice, wingy butterflies."

_She wants to see colours, I show her grey_

_She does what she wants, I do a few things I have to_

_like smashing bottles on pavements_

_closest I get to diamonds_

"Hello?" he says tentatively to the girl in front of his TARDIS. Her hair was multi-coloured, shaved at one side, and she wore tattered, worn out clothes. She turned, smiling dreamily at the Doctor.

"Hello. I like your box. It's nice. And blue. I like blue," she said, turning back to the box in question. She was barefoot, the time lord noticed. Perhaps homeless?

"Yes," he answered, smiling. "She's very nice." He moved towards the TARDIS, taking out his key and opening the door. As he went inside, the door as closed as possible to avoid insight, the girls voice reached him.

"Can I come with you?"

He turned, frowning at her. "What?"

"Can I come with you?" she repeated. She didn't sound very pleading or hopeful, nor like she expected to be rejected. It was just a plain question, like 'is that a new sweater?' or 'do you suppose it'll rain today?'

"It's just a box," he tried, smiling a little.

"I could make you butterflies. I make nice butterflies. They're wingy. Lotsa colours."

He smiled again, though this time it was more like the smile grown ups give little children when they try to explain that no, the cat cannot stay, it will probably just run away in a couple of days.

"And why would you do that, you don't even know me," he said, crouching down in front of her. She just looked at him with the same plain face.

"Because you're sad. And I want to cheer you up. I don't want my sister to have you just yet, y'see."

He didn't see, but he could not reject her. The smile faltered, and he nodded. The girls face brightened as she smiled, and it was like the whole world brightened up a little. Arms flung themselves around his neck, and a petit body pressed itself to his. He laughed, a sad but cheered up laugh and hugged her back.

"Come on then."

:_Diamonds and cherries_:

When Del first entered the disguised time machine, she didn't make big eyes, nor did she come with a surprised exclamation of it being bigger on the inside. No, Del laughed. She laughed and laughed, until she was lying on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

"I take it you like her, then?" the Doctor said, bemused. Del had stopped laughing, but she hadn't stopped smiling. "I like lots of things," she said. "Dogs. Fish. Diamonds. But," and now she stood, and began circling the console in the middle of the room. "Most of all I like cherries."

_'Cause it's you and me, the World's most beautiful lie_

_so come on, come on, we trick ourselves tonight_

Del was some girl. She seemed to always change her hair, but wouldn't accept any new clothing the Doctor offered her (except for an old leather jacket that must have belonged to Ace). Her mood affected the people around here, even the animals. Even the TARDIS. Even the 900-something Time Lord who travelled with her.

They travelled, a lot. Del always new where to go next, be it rainy New York in 2006, or hippie-filled Gron'kad many years into the future. It kept the dark feelings that swirled within the Doctor at bay.

"You still owe me those butterflies," the Doctor reminded the strange girl one time, while they were sitting in a pub in Ireland. She just smiled, and drank the rest of her cherry-milkshake.

_And the days spin around bottles and women_

_I dissapear to the light and sell the skin so cheap_

_And then I straight my back and go through the storm_

_come with me and sunbathe in grief_

One time the Doctor was consumed in grief, and there was nothing Del could do to help him. He just kept remembering. Every single thing. Bad Wolf. Rose. The Year that Never Was. The Master. Donna. Martha. Midnight. Pompeii. Gallifrey. Everything, swirling around, twisting his mind until he couldn't bear it anymore.

Delirium was worried. She was worried for her Doctor. He had all but fled deep into the time travelling device. Delirium was walking the hallways, following the fishes in her stomach, telling her when to turn right and when to go up the stairs.

Eventually she found him. He was in an empty room, completely bare. He sat crouching in the corner, hands in his hair, his body shaking.

"I'll cheer you up," Delirium whispered. "I promised you. I'll cheer you up with butterflies, wingy, colorful. You're so very sad." And out they came, the butterflies. Wingy, colourfull, _shiny._ The Doctor didn't turn, but his body stopped shaking, and he loosened the grasp he had on his hair.

But Delirium did not smile.

_And on the top_

_say good night to your body_

_Give yourself to the wind_

_and let the legend live so_

"You have to go." It wasn't a question. It was a statement of a fact. The Doctor turned, looking at the young girl who had been his only companion since Donna.

"Yes," he answered. "I have prolonged it for too long." He started turning knobs and pressing buttons on the console. "But you can't come, Del."

"I know."

She left some butterflies for him, in the empty room. Just in case.

_But she wants to see colours, but I am just blue_

_She does what she wants, I do I few things I have to_

_like smashing bottles on pavements_

_closest I get to diamonds_

_Diamonds and cherries_

Delirium watched. She watched the Doctor approached the Ood, she watched him gaining the knowledge of the Master's survival. She watched his eyes, and she saw the fear and despair in them.

"Not long now," her sister said behind her. "Soon he's mine. And then he belongs to Death."

"Yes," Delirium answered, knees drawn up to her cheeks. "But not just yet."

And she made him butterflies. All cherry-red. Because Delirium likes cherry the most.

_'Cause it's you and me, the worlds most beautiful lie_

_so come on, come on, we trick ourselves again_

_We give over_

_while they just sleep_

_We give over to_

_Diamonds and Cherrys_

"Hello, Doctor." The woman that talks is young, and has a nice smile. Her skin is very white, and her hair is very black. The Doctor knows he has encountered her before. He hears the sound of wings.

"'Ello," he says, grinning slightly. "You again, huh?"

"Yes, me again. Most people take longer to recognize me, you know."

"I'm not most people though, am I?"

She laughs. "No you aren't. And you always recognize me, every single time."

"I'm not dead, am I? Not yet."

"No. 'The Doctor' still lives on, I just shipped him away, moments before you arrived."

"Ah." He paus, frowning. "Any chance of ginger this time?"

"Afraid not, no." They stay like that for a while. It could've been seconds or centuries, he didn't know.

"Now, Theta?" she asks, reaching out her hand, "are you ready?"

He considers, staring at the hand. In the end he nods, and accept it.

"My sister was very fond of you, you know."

"Your sister?"

* * *

_/End/_


End file.
